


Cracked

by Bladesilverred



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Serious Injuries, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladesilverred/pseuds/Bladesilverred
Summary: Blue Diamond keeps a secret from Yellow.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Cracked

**Author's Note:**

> This short is a bit of a role-reversal from my short "Sickness". I got a request to have Blue be the injured one and Yellow take care of her. It turned out a bit different from that fluffy short, but here is injured Blue!

“Yes, I will contact my head Peridot and implement the new technology on my established colonies.”

Blue Diamond spoke into her communicator, in the middle of a call with Yellow Diamond. One hand danced across the control board in front of her, and the other rested just below her chin, her long sleeve casting a shadow across her hair loop and chest.

“Very well. I will have the blueprints sent out now.”

Yellow’s voice came out slightly muffled, as her head was turned away from the communicator, her eyes trained on another screen. 

“Thank you, Yellow. I will send you updates as we install it,” Blue said, reaching to close the device.

“Wait,” Yellow commanded, turning to meet her fellow Diamond’s eyes, “I have some time this cycle. Would you like to meet in my extraction chamber? I have not seen you in some time.”

“I’m sorry, but I have some pressing matters. I must return to my duties now,” said the azure gem curtly, causing the other’s eyes to narrow.

But before her counterpart has a chance to speak, Blue shuts the communicator quickly. She sighs, bringing her hand from under her chin, down to her Diamond gemstone. Her cracked gemstone. 

She slumps down, exhausted. She had used the last of her strength to finish her call with Yellow. She didn’t want the hardworking Diamond to worry, and she would surely worry if she found out about her current state. Yellow would be sent into a frenzy if she saw the ugly gash that tarnished her once perfect gem. 

Blue had been touring one of her former colonies, as part of an effort to be closer to her gems. She had arrived in her palanquin, as usual, but had stepped out to speak to the horde of gems that gathered. As she began her speech, thanking her faithful court for their eons of servitude, a rogue Jasper had attacked her. 

The Jasper was no match for a Diamond, and she quickly drew her weapon. Instead of using her aura, she intended to poof the gem, so that they could speak calmly when she reformed. She swung her saber at the smaller form, slicing it neatly in half. As she was reaching out to grab the gemstone left behind, a Topaz had attacked, swinging an ax at her face. In her surprise, she stepped back, hesitating a moment before slicing through the second gem. In her hesitation, the Topaz had thrown herself into the hand that held her sword, thrusting the hilt back into her own azure gemstone. Blue heard a sickening crack along with the Topaz’s poof. 

Being the hardest cut of gem, Blue had held a straight face until she had finished her speech, and given the two rebel gems to her Pearl to take to a holding cell. She had walked back to her palanquin, fallen into her chair, and steered it back to her armship. 

Which is where she sat now, in the control board of her spacecraft. The crack caused a searing pain to spread across her form, but nothing she couldn’t handle. She was a Diamond. And Diamonds had the power to heal. She hoped that her healing powers extended to her own injuries. All she could do was rest and wait. And keep out of sight of a certain golden gem.

Blue sank down into her chair. The pain was growing, a worrying sign. As she brought up a hand to research cracked gemstones, the door to her ship drew open with a hiss.

“Blue.” 

Yellow’s olive boots boomed as she walked into the room. Blue gasped, pushing herself up, and bringing a hand to cover her damaged gemstone. She forced her cerulean eyes to focus on the screen in front of her. 

“Yellow. I wasn’t expecting you,” she stated calmly.

“Yes, well you ended our call quite abruptly. I came to ask if I had offended you, or otherwise hurt your feelings.” Yellow came to a stop in front of her, her form casting a shadow over the sitting gem.

Blue grimaced. “No, of course not. I’m sorry if I sounded a bit harsh. I do have a lot of work to do, and I’m afraid I’ve been letting the stress get to me.”

The stern gem’s expression softened. “Oh, you. Is there is anything I can help with? You were so nice to take some of my reports last cycle, I’d be happy to return the favor.”

“I…” Cerulean eyes shift nervously.

Misinterpreting her reaction, Yellow gently takes Blue’s hand, bringing it out from across her chest. “There’s no shame in asking for help. Let me take some of your work.”

The cracked gemstone is now out on full display, the jagged edge reflecting off the light in the room. At first, Blue doesn’t think Yellow will notice, as she’s busy craning her neck to see what report Blue has been working on. 

But amber eyes drift lovingly over to her partner, and Blue’s breath catches. The short intake of air causes her chest to quiver, just enough that the ragged line down her gem glints in the light. 

“Blue," Yellow hisses, her eyes flying open, “your gem!!”

“I...Yellow, please don’t worry. I don’t want to make this your problem. You have enough to do as it is,” Blue said, looking down at her hands.

“How could you say that, Blue?” Yellow says, her voice raising to nearly a yell, “How could you act as if this were a minor battle scuffle? Your gemstone, is _cracked!_ "

Blue slumps down in her chair. “I knew you had a stressful few cycles, and all the reports--”

“Damn the reports!” Yellow roared, cutting her off. “You are _far_ more important!”

The azure gem sighs, saying nothing.

Yellow places a careful hand on her shoulder, noting the way her counterpart winced at the pressure. “Are you in pain?”

“No,” Blue lied.

Frowning, the golden Diamond took her hand back, turning to pace around the room. “We need to take you to White. She’ll know what to do.”

“White won’t be pleased with me,” Blue responds quietly.

“Well, it can’t be helped. We need her help,” Yellow shot back. 

Blue grimaced. “What about Steven? Perhaps we could use his fountain, where we healed those corrupted gems?” 

Yellow stops her pacing. “That’s brilliant. I will call him now,” she said, as she bent down to the communicator one Blue’s control board. 

Steven’s face fills the screen. “Hey, Yellow!” he says cheerily.

“Steven. Blue’s gemstone has been damaged. Your fountain has healing properties, yes? May we borrow it?” Yellow says, in her usual commanding voice. 

The half-gem frowned. “Blue’s gem has been cracked? Is she okay?” 

“Yes, I’m fine,” says Blue, leaning around Yellow. “I’m sorry to bother you about this, Steven.”

“Oh hi, Blue! I’m glad you’re alright. Of course you guys can use Mom’s fountain! Do you remember how to get there?” 

“Yes, I think we can manage,” Yellow says quickly. “Thank you, Steven.”

Steven flashed a thumbs up. “No problem! Glad I could help.”

With that, Yellow closed the communicator.

“I would have liked to speak to him a bit longer,” said Blue, with a small pout.

She received a glare in response. “We can exchange pleasantries when you are healed. Come, we’re wasting time.”

Blue decides against arguing. She knew her lover was sick with worry, even if she didn’t want to show it. She sighed and began to stand. 

But her form was weaker than she accounted for, and she struggled to push herself to her feet. Her cheeks burned as she felt Yellow’s stare. When she looked up to meet amber eyes, she gasped in surprise. Instead of annoyance or irritation, she found pure fear in her lover’s eyes. She fell back into her chair, numb with shock.

“May I?” Yellow’s voice was thick, as hot tears form at the base of her eyes. She bent over and placed her hands around Blue’s form, waiting for a nod before she lifted the azure gem up in her arms. 

The two moved in silence, the only sound was olive boots booming down the corridor. It takes Blue until they arrive at Yellow’s golden armship to work up the courage to speak again. “Yellow, I’m sorry I didn’t come to you when I was first injured. I meant what I said; I didn’t want you to worry.” 

The stern general waited until she had carefully draped Blue’s weakened form across the throne in the cockpit, and started her ship on a course to Earth to respond. She moved a few paces away from the chair, angling her body as not to meet her lover’s eyes. 

“How could you do this to me, Blue?” she asked in a whisper, letting her tears fall as they came. “What if something had happened? What if the damage had worsened? What if you were _shattered?_ "

The azure gem watched as Yellow’s form was overtaken by sobs, her worst fears laid out in plain sight. She longed to reach out and comfort her, cursing her weakened state. Guilt flooded her mind. _I should have told her. I should have let her help earlier, I know she would have found a way to heal me, she’s Yellow. She’s always there, always knows how to solve even the most impossible problems._

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly, her voice suddenly filled with self-loathing. Yellow’s sobs stop as she hangs on every faint word. “I’m so sorry I always need help. I didn’t want to bother you. I didn’t want to just be another problem that you have to solve. I didn’t want you to have to take care of me again.”

Blue heard a gasp. But she paid it little attention as she used the last of her paltry strength to cradle her head in her hands. Searing pain flashes through her gem, replacing the dull ache. She lets herself wallow in the guilt and shame. Until she hears a sickening crack.

“AH!” She screams in pain, her hand flying up to her burning gem. Blue’s vision is swimming, blurry against the pain and the tears. Her feeble hands brush against the jagged crack across her gemstone before they’re torn away by strong arms. 

“BLUE!” Yellow’s screaming mixes with hers. The last thing she hears before her world goes black is her lovers pleas.

“No no no, Blue, please stay with me! Blue? Blue! **BLUE!** ”

…

When the graceful gem comes to, she finds herself in a strange room. It’s Yellow’s; she notices the canary hues immediately. But as she turned her head around, she saw no sight of the golden gem. 

A deep sigh centers her weary mind. Blue finds her form still too weakened for much movement, so she sinks down into the cushions she has been carefully laid across. To her surprise, she realizes that she is in a human bed. Her head is supported by two fluffy pillows, and even though she rests above the soft duvet, she can feel warmth radiating from below her. 

She looks down. Nestled in her chest, half hidden by her loop of hair is her gem. Her intact gem. She brings a shaky hand up to it, her slender fingers exploring its smooth surface. 

_We must have made it to the fountain. But where is Yellow?_

“Yellow?” she called out weakly, fighting against the tiredness behind her eyes. Blue frowns when she receives no answer. Panic begins to set in, but before it can overtake her, a small voice interrupts her thoughts. 

“My Diamond?” 

Blue starts at the noise. “Pearl? Where’s Yellow?” 

“She’s below you, my Diamond,” answers the subdued voice of her Pearl. 

Squinting in the low light, Blue looks beyond the bed to the ground where she finds a curled up Yellow Diamond. Her gem tightens as she takes in her lover’s state. Her usually pointy hair has fallen out of its precise style, flaxen locks pointing every which way. Her golden eyes are puffy, and slightly tear crusted. The general lays on her side, hugging both knees to her chest, her forehead pressed up to the tops of her tall boots. 

“Yellow?” she says louder, trying to rouse the sleeping gem. Gritting her teeth against her screaming muscles, she reaches a thin arm down.

As soon as her hand touches Yellow’s, the golden gem awakes. “Blue! You’re awake!”

Suddenly unsure, the azure gem simply nods, her eyes searching her lover’s face. 

“How do you feel?” 

“I feel alright. A bit weak. Where are we? And why were you sleeping on the floor?” She watches Yellow grunt and push herself up, taking the indigo hand laying limp over the edge of the bed. 

“I was not sleeping,” she insists, her cheeks dusted orange, “I simply wanted to wait with you until you awoke. And with your weakened state, I couldn’t join you in the bed. As for where we are, we are in my resting chambers on my ship.”

Blue’s eyes widen. “You have resting chambers?”

“Yes, although this is the first time they’ve been in use,” Yellow said as she stood up. “Would you like me to take you back to the palace? We have arrived back on Homeworld.”

“I don’t care where I am, as long as it’s with you,” Blue responds honestly. She closes her eyes before asking, “Yellow, are you angry with me?”

The golden gem sighs. “No, I’m not. You just scared me.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” Blue repeats her apology.

Amber eyes meet hers. “I wish you would let me take care of you. I want to return the favor.” Blue shoots her a confused look, as Yellow continues. “You always check on me, making sure I’m not working myself too hard. Or helping me process my anger and my grief. You always look after me. I always hoped I could do the same.”

“Oh,” Blue breathes softly. “I didn’t know you felt this way. I thought it would be burdensome. I should have been stronger.”

Yellow sits gingerly on the edge of the bed. “I have never thought you were weaker, my love.”

Blue hums appreciatively, at a loss for words. Instead, she reaches a shaky arm out to her. “Will you lay here with me?” 

“Of course.”

Being careful not to disrupt the aching form of her lover, Yellow slips into the bed, curling her body around Blue’s. Blue relaxes into her arms, savoring the warmth. 

“I won’t ever hide anything from you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
